It is known to provide guided missiles with a fuze for initiating detonation of the missile when a predetermined condition is satisfied, such as impact against a hard object, or reaching a particular altitude, or an object appearing within the Field of View of a fuze sensor at short range. Thus a guided missile may have a long range guidance sensor operating by radar, ladar, infrared sensing etc, and a separate short range sensor which may also operate by radar, optical sensing, etc. Known optical fuze sensors operate over a very limited range around the missile, which creates the risk that a target may not be detected. One of such known optical fuze sensors is described in an article entitled “Advanced Optical Fuzing Technology” by Christian von der Lippe and J Jiang Liu, published in 2006 by The International Society for Optical Engineering in the SPIE Newsroom under the number 10.1117/2.1200601.066.